Golden
by BlueEyedWolves
Summary: Stiles had been crushing on Amber Wilson for as long as he can remember. She's smart, pretty, popular, best friends with Lydia Martin... and she's a werewolf. Derek Hale's return to Beacon Hills just as Stiles and her begin to connect provides as a bit more than an inconvenience... - Stiles/OC/Derek - rated M for language and brief sexual situations
1. Friendly Faces

**Chapter 1: _Friendly Faces_**

Song:

 _Back of the Car_ by RAC

* * *

The pressures of high school had never gotten to Amber Wilson. Being one of the most popular girls at Beacon Hill, high school was a breeze for Amber. Her and her best friend, Lydia Martin, practically ran the school. The two girls were both beautiful and incredibly intelligent, although Lydia preferred for her high level of knowledge a secret due to the stupidity of her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore.

Lydia was at a constant power struggle with her best friend. Though the two were equally as pretty and smart, the student body's lack of knowledge of Lydia's brains held her back in social status. Amber was hot and smart and most importantly, she was single. Every weekend, Amber would be with a different guy. The guys of Beacon Hills found her irresistible, which posed as a problem for Lydia simply because she couldn't stand how much more attention her best friend got.

Jealousy was Lydia's secret, but little did she know that Amber had one too. A big one.

Not only was Amber adopted, but it seems that her birth parents must have been werewolves. When she was twelve years old, Amber discovered that she was a werewolf. She struggled to keep this horrendous secret from her parents, but with the help from a very kind neighboring family, Amber learned to control her shifts and urges to kill. Transformations became easier. The Hales helped her in ways which she never thought were possible. Within months she learned to hide the monster within. It wasn't until the Hale fire, which killed almost all the members of the Hale family, that she began to slip away.

The progress Amber had made with the help of the Hale family was lost. Amber had to learn to control her animalistic instincts all on her own, as a meek twelve year old. However, she managed to maintain the secret from her parents. They assumed the changes in their adopted daughter was just emotional issues, resulting in them withdrawing Amber from school for two years.

As a sixth grader, she was fourteen years old, two years older than the rest of the kids in her grade. Luckily, the new change in Amber's behavior paid off because it caught the attention of miss Lydia Martin. With Amber's new found confidence, the two became best friends, inseparable ever since.

Lydia insisted on giving Amber a ride to school on their first day of sophomore year. From the moment they stepped out of the car, all eyes were on them, the queen bees of Beacon Hills High School. They strutted down the sidewalk, toward the double-doored entrance to the school. Stiles Stilinski's eyes widened as he spotted the two. He's had a massive crush on Amber for as long as he could remember. Being neighbors, they used to be fairly close, but since Amber had become part of the popular crowd, people like Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall became invisible.

"Hey Amber," he began as her and Lydia walked by, not even glancing in Stiles' direction. "You look... like you're gonna ignore me." Amber and Lydia continued inside, as Stiles continued to be nonexistent in the worlds of the two queen bees.

* * *

The bell rang. Amber's first class of the day was English 10, which she was already late for. She shuffled into the classroom just as the teacher began speaking.

"As you all know, there indeed a body found in the woods last night. I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." The teacher turned from the whiteboard to face Amber, who was standing in the doorway. "Miss Wilson, is it?" Her mouth perked up in a sarcastic smile. "In case you were unaware, the bell is the signal of the start of class, not just an obnoxiously inconvenient buzzing noise." The class scoffed with laughter. "You can take a seat next to... Mr. Stilinski in the back," he pointed to one of the only vacant desks. Amber made her way to her new seat as the teacher continued, "I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," he turned to face the class after completing "Kafka's metamorphosis" on the board, "which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Suddenly the student sitting near Amber began to twitch, like something was hearing his ears. In the distance, with her heightened hearing, she could hear a cell phone ringing. "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it," the girl picked up her phone. There was a pause as her mother spoke on the other end. " _Everything except a pen. Oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen_ "..." _Okay okay. I gotta go. Love you,_ " Then she hung up. Amber looked out the window, spotting the girl who she must've been hearing.

" _Sorry to keep you waiting_." The principal approached her. She stood and began walking with him inside. " _So you were saying San Francisco is where you grew up?"_

" _No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family."_

" _Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be a last stop for a while_." Footsteps got louder as the classroom door was opened by the principal, followed by the new girl whose conversation Scott and Amber were overhearing. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison made her way to the now only empty desk, which was directly behind Scott, looking down at the ground the entire time. Before Allison even finished sitting down, Scott was turned around awkwardly offering Allison a pen. She gave a confused look for a brief second before smiling and graciously accepting his kind offer. "Thanks," Allison grinned.

* * *

Students flooded the hallway. Amber quickly made her way to Lydia's locker, where they always met to chat about the latest gossip or make plans for the weekend. She was throwing another legendary Amber Wilson party

"Who is that?" Lydia referenced to Allison across the hall. A smile was on Lydia's face.

"Allison Argent. She's new. We're in the same English class," Amber informed her best friend. But before she could get another word in, Lydia was off across the hall talking to Allison.

"That jacket is absolutely killer," Lydia complimented, "Where'd you get it?" Amber crossed the hall, joining the two as Lydia gushed like the fashion guru she is.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison told Lydia.

"And you are my new best friend," Lydia grinned, temporarily forgetting all about her best friend of six years standing right beside her.

"Eh em," Amber cleared her throat, getting Lydia's attention, "She means our new best friend."

Just then Jackson swiftly approached Lydia, wrapping his arm around her. "Hey," she greeted him with a smile as he pulled her in for a brief kiss.

Stiles and Scott were watching the interactions of the popular crowd from afar.

"Can someone tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Amber's clique?" a girl asked Stiles and Scott.

"Because she's hot," Stiles answered, glancing over her shoulder at Amber, "Beautiful people heard together."

"So, Allison, this weekend I'm throwing a party," Amber told Allison.

"A party?"

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come," Jackson leaned against the lockers with all his weight in his arm.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking," Allison politely declined the invitation.

"You sure? I mean everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson continued to convince their new friend to attend.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here's lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." The pride and arrogance was visible on Jackson's face.

Lydia played with Jackson's hair, "Because of a certain team captain."

Amber glanced over at Scott across the hall. She knew he could hear them. She had picked up the pungent wolf scent earlier in English, but she wasn't sure if Scott even knew he was a werewolf. The scent was strong, like he was recently turned. Keeping an eye on him would be essential.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else—"

"Well I was going to—" Allison was interrupted by Lydia's persistence.

"Perfect... You're coming," Lydia insisted, tugging Allison towards the lacrosse field.

The three girls took their seats on the bleachers.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled to Scott.

"Yeah?"

"You're in goal," Coach tossed Scott the goalie's lacrosse stick. Scott was a bit confused.

"I-I've never played."

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing," Coach gently hit Scott's shoulder, "Get 'em energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" Scott asked, slightly upset.

"Try not to take any in the face," he lightly slapped Scott's face before turning to the rest of the team, "Let's go! Come on!"

Amber sat anxiously on the bleachers with her friends, waiting to witness Scott's soon-to-come confidence boost when he discovers that his reflexes had immensely improved.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia and Amber, eyeing Scott McCall in goal. It then occurred to Amber that she didn't even know who this new werewolf kid was.

"Him?" Lydia confirmed as her gaze shifted to Scott. "I'm not sure who he is. Amber?" she asked, wondering if Amber knew any more about him than she did.

"No clue. Why?"

"He's in my English class," Allison said, obviously unaware that Amber was in that class, too.

As the whistle sounded, Scott furiously grabbed his ears. His senses were sensitive, due to the newness of his new wolf self.

Players were lined up to take shots. One player took a shot on Scott, who was still seizing over his sensitive ears. The ball flew at him, hitting his cage, right over his cheek. The team roared in laughter, but Scott was more alert how.

The next player took a shot. Scott swiftly moved his stick, catching the ball. He looked up from his stick, smiling in disbelief. Amber smiled, too, as she watched from the bleachers. She knew this would happen. Scott was catching shot after shot with complete ease.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison observed. Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, very good."

Jackson then shoved to the front of the line, scowling harshly at Scott. But that didn't seem to phase him. Scott quickly swiveled, catching Jackson's shot. Stiles jumped up, yelling and flailing his arms for his friend. Even Lydia cheered for Scott.

"That is my friend!" Stiles yelled to the crowd, overly excited.

* * *

The sound of rain pouring against the roof echoed through the Wilson household. Neither of Amber's parents were home; they both usually worked extremely late. Loneliness was something Amber was used to. She spent nearly two years by herself, with no other socialization besides her parents and doctors.

When Amber heard a knock on her front door, she assumed it was Lydia, but when she opened the door to find Derek Hale standing on her front porch, she stunned.

"Derek?" She couldn't believe her eyes. It had been about six years since she's last seen Derek Hale. They were relatively close when they were younger for the brief time they knew each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked. Amber nodded, opening the door widely as he entered. Derek roamed the halls, observing every family photo hung on the walls, glancing into every room. "Is this your room?" he asked as he stood in the doorway of Amber's bedroom.

"Yeah."

Derek slowly walked into the large bedroom. The walls were painted light grey, the bedding a black and white floral pattern, dresser, desk, and nightstand painted white. Overall, Amber's room was fairly bland.

There was an unsettling look on Derek's face.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Your room reeks of sex" Derek let out a short uncomfortable chuckle, as he turned to face her.

"I have sex, because... it makes me feel..."

"In control?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Amber had never told anyone that. To anyone else, it would make her seem like a sex fiend.

"I don't know. It's just something you would do," he smiled as he took a seat on the bed, "You always loved being in control, even when we were young." Amber sat beside Derek.

"Derek, why are you back in Beacon Hills? Does it have something to do with the new wolf in my grade?" The silence made the air in the room seem dense. Derek didn't know how to tell her that Laura died. His sister was a role model to Amber; she sincerely looked up to her as a kid.

"There's a new Alpha. That's who bit your friend," he informed Amber, "Laura... she came back to Beacon Hills. Hunters killed her, Ambs. They sliced her in half to lure me and the new Alpha." He was upset. Amber gently rubbed his back in efforts of comforting him. Derek put up a rough exterior but Amber knew that beneath that he was damaged. Except for his uncle Peter, who was in a coma, his entire family was dead.

Amber leaned back, lying down on her queen sized bed. "Lay with me," she softly called Derek. Doing as she said, he joined her, Amber immediately nuzzling her head in his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back." Amber dozed off to sleep in Derek's arms.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! A LOT is going to happen in the next few chapters ;) Please please please review! Your opinions mean so much to me! The next chapter should be posted within the next week (and for those of you who read We Can't Handle this, the next chapter will be posted next week!) Love you guys! Don't forget to follow :)

love, Izzy xx


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2: _Reunion_**

Song:

 _Turn It Off_ by Phantogram

* * *

Amber's eyes slowly opened, the brightness of the sunlit room slightly hurting her eyes. As she tried to stretch out of habit, she was restrained by a muscular arm draped

around her. Derek slept peacefully beside her, his breath brushing against the back of Amber's neck. After trying multiple more times to escape from Derek's firm hold, she gave up. Instead of attempting to get up, she simply shuffled in bed, rolling over so instead of spooning, her face was next to his. They were extremely close, nearly touching noses. Her hand moved to the back of his head, lightly brushing through his dark hair.

Movement rustled beneath her arm. Derek was waking up, his sleepy eyes meeting hers. A soft smile crept onto his face.

"Good morning," Amber smiled. Seeing Derek happy was the most satisfying thing in the entire world to her. Derek tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear. Her bed head was beyond wild, with her bangs going every which way.

Amber then tugged away from Derek's hold, getting out of bed. She opened her closet, rummaging through a drawer until she pulled out a dark blue sparkly lace bra, putting it on with ease beneath her tee shirt, before removing the shirt and tossing it to the floor. The sight of Amber's body stunned Derek. He had no clue what a beautiful woman she had grown to become.

"Derek," she walked closer to him, still shirtless, "Do you want me to keep an eye on this McCall guy? You know, since he's new and all?"

Derek sat up, thinking about how Amber could get close to Scott, something he couldn't do. "Yeah," he was still deep in thought. "Get close to him. Gain his trust. Him and his friend, I can just tell they think I'm trouble. But _you_... If they trust you, they'll listen to you."

Amber nodded her head. She then picked a black dress from hanging in her closet and pulled it over her head, pairing it with black pumps. Walking over to her vanity, she fixed her hair, and began putting on make up. She briefly brushed her teeth before putting on lipstick. Derek was still sitting in her bed, observing Amber as she got ready for school. It all seemed so trivial. And it was. Amber did the same routine every morning. Something the Amber he knew growing up would never do. Amber used to be spontaneous and wild, always trying something new. And he supposed she was still like that in certain aspects, but less so than when they were young.

"I gotta get going. Don't want to be late," she told Derek. He finally got out of bed to say goodbye, pulling her in for a hug. As she began to pull away from his embrace, she paused, taking a moment to stare at his green eyes. Then she became her spontaneous self again, softly pressing her lips against his. They lingered for a moment, until Amber turned to leave for school.

"I'll see you later, Derek."

* * *

Lydia, Allison, and Amber sat on the bleachers anxiously for lacrosse practice to start. It was first eliminations for first line, and everyone was on the edge of their seats to find out this year's first line—especially with new star Scott McCall making a name for himself. Amber listened carefully as Scott's friend frantically approached him.

" _I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!_ "

" _Stiles, I gotta go_ ," Scott ran off from his best friend.

" _Wait! No, Scott, you're not gonna believe what the animal was_!" Stiles stared disappointedly at his friend who just ditched him, " _It was a wolf._ "

The whistle sounded. All the players gathered around Coach. Allison waved to Scott, and he waved back.

"Got a question McCall?" Coach asked.

"What?" Scott seemed confused.

"You raised your hand. You have a question?" Coach drilled at Scott with beaming eyes.

"Oh... No. I was just, uh... Nothing. Sorry."

"Okay," Coach moved on, dismissing Scott's awkwardness, "You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut..." Coach looked around at the circle of boys with crazed eyes. "You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh?! Everything else is- uh- cream cheese," he said directly to Scott. "Now get out there and show me whatcha got! COME ON!" The players exploded into a sea of energy, and the game began. Amber watched as Jackson hit Scott to the ground, a smirk on his face. She was nervous for Scott—he could burst at any moment, turning on the field and creating a blood bath. Scott pushed through it though. He swiftly made his way down the field, maneuvering through and around the other players. He leaped over the final defenders, doing a flip before landing on the ground and firing the ball successfully into the net. The crowd roared, the entire team made their way over to Scott, cheering him on.

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach yelled, and Scott walked to him. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach."

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know," Scott stuttered, he was nervous. Amber knew that even Scott himself had no clue what exactly he had just done out on the field. "I—just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what! You're starting, buddy," Coach smiled as he gave a friendly pay to Scott's shoulder. "You made first line." A radiant smile covered nearly half of Scott's entire face. The entire crowd cheered for his success.

Practice was now over; the students vacated the stands. "So do you guys wanna get ready for Amber's party together?" Lydia asked.

"My dad's already here to pick me up, sorry," Allison apologized as she began to leave, "See you guys later."

Lydia then turned solely to Amber. "I would, Lyd, but I... I already have plans."

"Plans? With who?" she scoffed. Lydia couldn't bare the thought of Amber making plans without her.

"Derek, he's an old friend who just got back in town last night. I haven't seen him since I was like twelve." Lydia fell silent. She knew nothing about Amber's life before they became friends but she knew it was a dark time for Amber. She would never talk about it, and whenever someone mentions her two gap years, her smile falls to a mournful expression. "I'll see you tonight, Lyd."

* * *

There were no plans with Derek. Amber had a couple hours to not only get ready for her party, but she needed to reach out to Scott. And what better way to get close to Scott McCall than through his best friend Stiles Stilinksi, who just so happened to be Amber's neighbor.

Amber had known stiles basically since she was in kindergarten. Before she was a werewolf, they used to be close. After they lost touch Amber had forgotten all about Stiles, but that wasn't the case for him. Stiles had been in love with Amber for as long as he could remember.

She did her hair and makeup, and changed into a tightly fitted white dress with hot pink pumps for her party, before deciding to head next door. After knocking on the door, Amber waited patiently for an answer.

The door opened to reveal an aging Sheriff Stilinski. The two hadn't seen each other in years, so she wasn't surprised when he didn't recognize her. He seemed shocked to see a young woman such as herself on his front step.

"Hi Mr. Stilinksi, I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Amber Wilson from next door," she smiled politely.

"Oh, wow, Amber. You-you look so... grown up," the sheriff spoke in choppy fragments, struggling to explain his state of shock.

"Is Stiles home?" Amber glanced over Sheriff's shoulder, unsuccessfully attempting to spot Stiles.

"Uh- yeah. Come on in," he opened the door wide for her to enter. The house was exactly as she remembered from her youth. "He's in his room."

Amber made her way down the hall, lightly knocking on the door which she faintly remembered as his.

"What is it, Dad?" Stiles asked from behind the closed door. Amber then slowly pushed the door open, peaking inside the room before entering. As Stiles turned around, his eyes greatly widened. Amber gave an uncomfortable smile as she shook awkwardly in the center of his room.

"You- you're- Amb- here- in my- okay. Hi."

Amber laughed lightly, "Hi Stiles." She then noticed his room was flooded with papers. Amber leaned down and picked one up. _Werewolves_.

"That's- uh- for a research project," Stiles lied horribly.

"You don't have to lie to me, Stiles," she gave a slight smirk. "So tell me, did Scott believe you?"

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about." His heart rate increased. Amber listened as his breathing got slightly heavier—Stiles was lying.

"Stiles, this is serious. Tonight is a full moon—Scott's _first_ full moon. And if he's going to be at a party with Allison everything is going to be ten times worse than it already is. So tell me Stiles, did Scott believe you?" Amber became intense, walking closer to Stiles.

"No!" Stiles yelled. "No. He didn't. And he's picking up Allison in like two minutes."

Amber's hand immediately went to her forehead as she thought of what Scott could do at a party on a full moon. All the blood and dead bodies—it wasn't good.

"Okay. Here's what's going to happen: you and I are going to be at that party. As long as we're there, we can make sure nothing bad happens," she told Stile the game plan.

"You- you're inviting me to your party?" Stiles asked in disbelief. This was it. His moment had finally come. Not only was Amber Wilson alone with him in his bedroom, but she had just invited him to one of her legendary parties.

"Yes, Stiles, were you even listening to a word I was saying? Be at my house at seven o'clock. Sharp." And with that, Amber was out the door, and for all Stiles knew, she was once again out of his life forever.

* * *

Seven o'clock.

Guests were now flooding Amber's house and backyard.

Amber walked into the backyard, finding Scott and Allison along with dozens of others dancing to the music. Lydia and Jackson were in their own corner making out. And Derek stood at the far end of the yard, eyes locked on Scott.

"Derek," she said in her normal speaking voice from the other end of the yard, knowing that Derek could hear her perfectly with his enhanced hearing. His eyes then shot to Amber, who was evidently smirking at him. Taking that as a signal, Derek made his way to her. "I'm surprised you showed up," she locked her arms around the back of Derek's neck.

"I'm here for Scott," he said, glancing over Amber's shoulder at Scott and Allison dancing in a crowd of sweaty teenagers. They could literally smell the hormones.

"Come on, Derek. You're not even gonna dance with me for a little bit?" Amber pouted. Her twisted smirk grew as she caught Derek staring at the plunging neck line of her stark white dress, emphasizing the top of her tan breasts. But once again, his gaze shifted to Scott. "Fine. Keep an eye on him. I have other people to mingle with anyways." Amber flipped her hair as she strode away, back inside the house.

Her frustration was at an all time high, which was especially bad due to the full moon. The gold in her eyes sparked, causing Amber to wince in attempt to maintain the normal hazel coloring.

"Amber!" Stiles called from across the hall, pushing through people to get to her. "So how's Scott doing?"

"Considering him and Allison's intense grinding, I would say he's fine at the moment." An aggravated look plagued Amber's face.

"What-what's wrong?" Stiles placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, causing Amber to look up at him. Before she could answer his question, before she could even _think_ about the answer to his question, Amber swiftly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Shock overrode Stiles' body, causing him to freeze. The girl he had been in love with since he was three years old was kissing him at her party.

The kiss was soft and still at first, but as she leaned into it, Stiles hands moved to her waist, deepening the kiss. Amber briefly pulled away, "Do you want to- uh- take this upstairs?" She felt bad for using him to gain control on the full moon, but he was there, and he was willing. Then Scott stumbled past them, wincing, looking like he was about to faint.

"Woah, Scott, you good?" Stiles reached out and gently patted his shoulder.

"Scott, are you okay?" Amber asked as Scott brushed past them. She was about to go after him, but halted when she remembered that Derek was there. He would handle the situation.

"We should go see if he's okay," Stiles pulled away from her, but Amber grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving any farther.

"I'm sure he's fine, Stiles," she faked a smile in an attempt to comfort him.

"We need to make sure he's not off murdering half of Beacon Hills! C'mon!" he pulled Amber out the front door, just in time to find Allison Argent hopping into Derek's black Camero and zipping away with him.

"Do you have any idea who that was?!" Stiles asked enthusiastically. "That was Derek Hale!"

Amber clenched her fists, her claws digging into the flesh of her palm. Jealousy did not suit her well.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. Some Stamber action this chapter ;) Thoughts/opinions on Amber with Stiles vs. Derek? This chapter was not my best work :/ Sorry that it took so long! My best friend surprised me with a trip to Disneyland this week, plus the past few days I've been working doubles, which means twelve hour shifts. Woohoo! I know the Teen Wolf plot is moving along kind of slowly, as episode one isn't even finished yet, but each chapter takes a lot of time and love :) Amber's face claim is either Carlson Young (Brooke on MTV's "Scream") or the famous blogger Kristina Bazaan (her blog is Kayture). On my Polyvore (izzyrosew) I use Kristina because there aren't many good pics of Carlson, but when I write I envision Carlson :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow/fav this story! Don't forget to review!**

 **xo, Izzy**


	3. Lose Control

**Chapter 3: _Lose Control_**

Song:

 _Lose Control_ by Bf / Gf

* * *

Stiles pounded on Scott's bedroom door.

"Go away," Scott mumbled from inside his room.

"Scott, it's me," Stiles informed his best friend, hoping Scott would open the door for him. When he didn't, Stiles shoved the door open about one foot, Scott stopping it from opening any further by standing in front of it. "Let me in, Scott. We can help."

"No. Listen, you've gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, alright. I saw her get a ride home from the party. She's totally fine, alright." Stiles attempted to calm Scott down, but the full moon caused his emotions to be heightened.

"No I think I know who it is."

"Who- just let me in! We can try-" Stiles was interrupted by Scott's yelling.

"It's Derek! Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me! He's the one that killed the girl in the woods!" Scott's breathing was extremely heavy.

"Scott, Derek's the one who drove Allison home from the party," Stiles informed him. Amber watched as Scott slammed the door, shutting her and Stiles out.

"Scott?!" he called for his best friend. But it was too late; Scott was already gone, most likely after Derek.

Stiles and Amber rapidly went to Stiles's Jeep, rushing to the Argent house. As they pulled up, they hopped out, Amber following closely behind Stiles as he ran to the front door. He rang the doorbell about three times, then pounded on the door. A woman, who they assumed was Allison's mother, opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um- You have no idea who I am. We're friends of your daughter's. Uh- look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy- um- really crazy actually. You know what, crazy doesn't even describe—" Mrs. Argent put an end to Stiles's rambling.

"Allison!" she called up the stairs, "It's for you."

Allison appeared on the upstairs landing, looking down at Amber and Stiles standing in the doorway.

"We- uh- just wanted to make sure you got home safely," Amber awkwardly explained, "We better get going, Stiles. We have a party to get back to," she grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the car. "Have a good night, Mrs. Argent. See you on Monday, Allison!"

The two sat in the car for a moment. Silence filled the vehicle.

"So how'd you know? About Scott I mean," Stiles broke the silence, softly glaring at Amber.

"I had a friend who was a werewolf. I guess I saw all the same signs in Scott," she lied. Knowing Stiles would ask what happened to this _friend_ , she answered his soon-to-be question. "She died. When I was thirteen."

"Is that why you didn't go to school for two years?" The question was more blunt than Ambed expected.

"Yeah. That was one of the reasons. The main reason, I guess." She dreadfully waited for Stiles to ask what the other reasons were, but when the question never came she was relieved. "I really don't want to talk about this any more."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll just take you home—"

"No," she abruptly interjected, "I mean, can I just stay at your house tonight? There's probably still a ton of people at my house, and I would stay at Lydia's but her and Jackson are probably _busy_."

"Yeah. That's- uh- fine." Stiles then put the Jeep in drive and headed back to his house.

* * *

The house was empty. Sheriff Stilinski was on duty, so he wouldn't be getting back until late that night.

"You can grab some clothes to sleep in if you want," Stiles referenced to the closet as Amber began to rummage through t-shirts. "I'll sleep on the floor, so you can—" he paused as he witnessed Amber strip out of her dress and pull one of his shirts over her head. "You can- uh- take the bed."

"Stiles, I can't make you sleep on the floor. That's just hostile. There's plenty of room in your bed for two," Amber suggested reasonably. His eyes widened, unable to believe that Amber Wilson was not only standing in his bedroom in nothing but underwear and one of his t-shirts, but that she wanted to share a bed with him. "Unless you aren't comfortable sharing the bed—"

"No that- that's fine. Yeah. We can—" He stared breathlessly as Amber got into bed, "We can share the bed." Stiles followed, getting under the covers, stiff as a board on the edge of the bed.

"I don't bite," Amber laughed at his discomfort, "Come here." He didn't move, only timidly looked at her. "Is this about the kiss? Because I- I didn't mean it like- You're my friend, Stiles. And I'm sorry for ambushing you like that. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again, I promise."

Stiles's eyes shifted downwards in disappointment. He wanted desperately to tell her how he felt about her, how he _liked_ the kiss, and wanted nothing else but to kiss her again. But remained silent.

"Besides," Amber continued, "I kind of already have someone. Not _have_ like in I own them, but like we've got this connection, you know?" Her smile expanded as she thought of Derek. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear me go on and on about my sex life. It's just, I've never really had a guy friend before. Well, besides Jackson, but he's basically my brother so he doesn't count." She stopped as she saw that Stiles was already asleep.

But he wasn't actually asleep. He only shut his eyes, hoping that maybe if Amber thought he was sleeping, she would stop. Even though Amber had an eye on another guy, at least she considered Stiles a friend. It was certainly a step up from being invisible, which was what he'd been for about six years.

* * *

By the time the following week rolled around, Amber hadn't seen Derek once.

And according to Stiles, Scott was having some issues with control. At practice, Scott not only injured Jackson and began to shift on the field, but after Stiles rushed Scott to the locker room, Scott tried to kill him. So far, it had been a rough week.

Amber had been spending more time with Stiles. After her party, she found it necessary to get some space from Lydia and Jackson and the rest of the popular clique. They asked too many questions, and were always wanting to know every detail of Amber's life.

She sat on the edge of Stiles's bed as he Skyped Scott.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked when he answered the call on his computer.

"Well it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder," Stiles informed his best friend. Amber wondered how long it would take Scott to realize that she was with Stiles.

"Because of me?" Scott questioned.

"Because he's a tool."

"Stiles, watch it. He's one of my best friends, remember?" Amber butted in, "Hi Scott."

Scott looked puzzled by her presence.

"Will Jackson be able to play?" Scott got back on topic.

"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

The line went quiet as Stiles tried to tell Scott about the figure behind him. Amber looked closely at the screen, immediately recognizing Derek Hale.

"I gotta go, Stiles," she abruptly grabbed her things, "I'll see you tomorrow." Amber rushed out of the Stilinski house, sprinting at a supernatural speed towards Scott's house, getting there just in time to spot Derek jumping from Scott's bedroom window.

"Derek!" she called, getting his attention. "Where the hell have you been the past few days?"

"Keeping an eye on Scott, something you were supposed to be doing to," Derek got into his Camaro, and Amber was quick to follow. "Get out of the car," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you so angry?!" she yelled, not understanding why Derek was mad at her. Amber took her phone out as it buzzed. It was a text from Stiles.

"Get out of my car, Amber. You clearly care more about flirting with that Stilinski kid than making sure Scott doesn't expose us to all of Beacon Hills, so—"

"Is _that_ what this is about? _Stiles_? What the hell, Derek, I don't even—" Amber paused as she realized why Derek was so upset. A small smile rose from the corners of her mouth. "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous of. Stiles and I are just friends. I don't like him like that. And besides, he knows I have my eye on someone else," she gave a suggestive smirk.

"Really." Derek maintained the angry expression, his eyebrows furrowed. Almost in sync, the two leaned in, their lips hungrily moving against each other. He pulled Amber over the center console, so she was straddling him. They laid the seat back all the way, so they were just about lying down. His hands grabbed her top, untucking it from her skirt then pulling it up over her head, revealing her nude lace bra. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling out his length.

"We should probably leave the rest of our clothes on considering we're in a car, in the middle of a neighborhood," Amber suggested. Derek nodded, removing only her lace underwear and leaving her skirt on. He held her hips as she lowered herself completely onto him. They thrusted into each other, their hips moving in harmony.

"I thought you were in control," Derek said harshly as Amber's eyes glowed yellow. He could feel her claws through his t-shirt.

"Let go, Derek," she told him seductively, "Lose control." Derek swiftly flipped them over so he was on top, eyes flashing bright blue. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking and biting harshly. A moan escaped from Amber's mouth, but quickly turned into a growl. Derek continued to nip at her neck, harder and harder as he climaxed. He looked at her golden eyes, fading back to hazel as he pulled out of her. They were both out of breath, panting heavily.

"Sorry. I just... wanted to try letting go for once," Amber explained.

"No, it's fine. That was actually really..."

"Liberating?" she finished his sentence.

"Yeah, liberating." Derek adjusted his seat back to normal as Amber moved to the passenger seat. "Come on, let's get you home." He peeked a smile before starting the car and heading towards Amber's house.

* * *

Amber rejoined Lydia and her clique the following day at school.

"Hey, Lyd," she greeted her best friend.

"Where have you been the past few days? It's like you were M.I.A." Lydia popped her hip, giving Amber attitude just as she'd expected.

"I've been _busy_ ," Amber raised her eyebrows, a suggestive smirk on her face. "I'm telling you, Lyd, I've been having the best sex of my entire life."

"So who's the lucky guy?" Lydia acted indifferent, evidently envious of Amber's sex life. She always had been.

"It's uh- that guy that I was telling you about— Derek." Amber looked across the hall at Scott and Stiles conspiring suspiciously. "I gotta go. Talk to you later, Lyd."

"Wait!" Lydia commanded her best friend to a halt, "After the game on Saturday, we're all going out. You, me, Jackson, Allison, and Scott. You should bring Derek," Lydia politely smiled before turning back to her locker.

Amber strode across the hall. "What's going on?" she asked the two teenage boys.

"Curfew at 9:30 because they haven't caught the killer," Stiled informed her.

"Great," Amber scoffed. She really didn't care about curfew, since she was just going to break it anyway.

"Hey, Ambs, do you wanna come over after school today?" Stiles asked optimistically.

"Why?" she replied rudely. Stiles stammered, in loss of words. He wasn't used to her attitude since they'd begun spending time together. "I can't, Stiles. I have plans." Deciding staying any longer would only make things more uncomfortable, she left Scott and Stiles, heading towards her next class.

She felt guilty for being mean to Stiles. He was so good to her; he really cared about her. The only other guys that cared as much as Stiles did were Jackson and Derek. But Stiles was different than both of them. Stiles loved Amber so much that it hurt. It hurt him listening to her talk about other guys. It hurt watching her use and be used for sex. To Stiles, she was so much more than the sex figure. Amber was smart and sweet and beautiful and she deserved to be treated with respect.

That's what made Stiles so different from any other guy. He respected Amber. He genuinely enjoyed her company and at times he didn't even care that he was friend zoned because it meant he got to spend time with her.

What he didn't know, though, was that Amber was catching on. She recognized the care and respect and she really liked it.

Part of her thought that there might be a chance that the feelings were mutual.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! There were a lot of parts in this chapter that were really cheesy and cliché so needless to say, this certainly was not my favorite chapter or my best work, but I promise it gets better! I just wanted to keep writing and writing this chapter because it felt incomplete, but I decided there was a good place to end it because it gets juicy pretty soon ;) Can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store! [and Stamber shippers don't worry. Stamber action will happen about half way into season one:) ] Don't forget to follow/fav this story! please review!**

 **xx, Izzy**


	4. House party

Chapter 4: House party

Song:

Shots by Imagine Dragons

The structure of the Hale house was just as Amber remembered. Though the roof was half missing, and the house was overall charred and battered, it was still recognizable to Amber.

She spotted a mound of dirt which was loose and different from the surrounding dirt. A strong smell flooded Amber's nostrils. She knew what was buried beneath the dirt. It was Laura, well at least half of Laura. The top half of her body rested a few feet into the ground.

Memories of Laura Hale made Amber shiver. Laura was Amber's role model. She looked up to Laura, and aspired to be just like the strong-willed young woman. But now she was gone, just like the other eight Hales who died in the fire.

"What are you doing here?" She jumped as she heard Derek's voice behind her. He was standing on the front steps of the broken house.

"We need to talk," Amber moved closer to him, "What happened last night... it was—"

"A mistake, I know," Derek bitterly snapped, disappearing into the house. Cautiously, Amber made her way through the charred doorway.

"No, actually I was going to say that it was pretty incredible," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, this all isn't a game to me. I care about you, Ambs." She let out a light laugh. "Why are you laughing?" he whipped around, now facing her.

"Because Derek Hale isn't really known for being all soft and gushy, like you are right now." Her smile decreased the tension. "And this isn't a game to me either, Derek. You're the only person left in my life who actually understands me, who gets who I really am." Her hand moved to the side of his face, gently brushing his cheek as their lips met for a soft kiss. It wasn't at all like the last kiss they shared, hungry and aggressive; it was gentle and tender, almost as if Derek thought that if he was any less gentle, she would shatter into a million pieces.

The couple was interrupted by a voice screaming from outside the Hale house. "Derek!" It was Scott McCall, "DEREK!"

Derek swiftly made his way outside, so slyly that it caused Scott to jump just as Amber had earlier.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah?" Derek made his way down the front steps, closer to Scott. "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?"

Amber could hear Scott's heart racing from inside the house.

"You don't get it yet, Scott. But I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen— You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone," Derek picked up Scott's lacrosse stick from his bag, "Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you..." Derek sliced through the netting of the lacrosse stick with his fingers, "Everything falls apart." Throwing the lacrosse stick into the air, Derek disappeared before Scott could even catch it.

Derek stood beside Amber inside the burnt house, listening as Scott scampered back into the woods.

Amber's phone buzzed— Lydia was calling her.

"Hey Lyd," she answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you? Jackson's freaking out! He's demanding that you need to be here, holding his hand," Lydia mocked.

"Alright hold on I'll be there in like five minutes," she hung up the phone. "Derek, I gotta go. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. Their lips met for a quick kiss before Amber left for the hospital.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Where have you been?!" Jackson yelled at his best friend.

"Sorry, I've been busy," Amber let out a small chuckle.

"Gross," he scoffed, slightly laughing before he winced in pain. "Can you please tell them that I need a cortisone shot?" Jackson complained.

"Doctor?" Amber called the man in the white coat over, "My friend here is in excruciating pain, and he has a huge lacrosse game to play in tomorrow night— he's our star player. So I would say that it's necessary for Jackson to get just one little shot of cortisone, wouldn't you?"

The doctor did as suggested, finding it amusing how convincing the teenagers were, then Jackson was on his merry way.

"Did he do it?" Lydia jumped out of her seat as Jackson and Amber walked down the hall.

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me," Jackson responded bitterly, still in pain.

"You should get one right before the game, too." Jackson seemed aggravated by Lydia's suggestion. "The pros do it all the time. Do you want to be a little high school amateur? Or... Do you want to go..." Lydia got right up in Jackson's face, their lips almost touching, "...Pro?" Their lips connected into a passionate kiss.

Feeling uncomfortable, Amber slowly walked away, stopping as she spotted Stiles sitting and reading a pamphlet about the menstrual cycle.

"Reading about anything interesting?" Amber joked as she took a seat beside Stiles.

"What- uh- no- I wasn't-" Stiles stammered.

"The scent was the same," Scott rushed up to Stiles, frightening him for a brief moment.

"You sure?" Stiles asked, standing up to meet Scott.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?"

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl," the two boys got excited. Amber kept quiet. If she told them anything about Laura or the hunters, they would possibly never trust her again.

"I say we use it," Stiles began walking down the hall.

"Wait, Stiles! How?" Amber chimed in, standing up and following him down the hall. She was beginning to become concerned for Derek's safety.

"Tell me something first. Are you going to help us or are you going to go back pretending like I don't exist?" Stiles snapped at her.

"I- I'm in. One hundred percent with you," she attempted to be confident but she was actually terrified.

"Alright. Then we're gonna need a shovel."

•••••••••••••••••

Guilt nearly made Amber sick to her stomach. She was accompanying her two friends at digging up half of her boyfriend's sister's dead body. To say it was immoral was a major understatement.

Stiles's Jeep pulled up to the Hale house. Derek had just left— Amber had sent him a text telling to meet her at her house to ensure that the Hale house would be vacant. The boys whipped out their shovels and flashlights, approaching the burial sight.

"Wait, something's different," Scott observed.

"Different how?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know." Reaching the spot where Laura was buried, Scott raised his shovel, "Let's just get this over with."

The boys began digging as Amber stood over them, shining the flashlight so they could see. Pretty soon, they had dug a hole a couple feet deep.

"This is taking way too long," Scott complained.

"Just keep digging," Amber encouraged.

"What if he comes back?" Scott was overly worried.

"Then we get the Hell out of here," Stiles answered.

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that," Stiles wittily responded.

"Which is?" Amber asked Stiles with curiosity.

"You and I run one way, Scott runs the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

"I hate that plan," Scott continued to complain as Stiles's shovel hit something beneath the dirt.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop," Stiles held his arm out, preventing Scott from digging any further. They leaned down, clearing the loose dirt away with their hands, fumbling to untie knots of a rope, which they assumed held together half of a body.

"Hurry up, guys," Amber rushed them, unknowing when Derek would give up waiting for her arrival. She had already received four texts and two missed calls.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Now Stiles was complaining.

"Here, I'll do it," Amber handed the flashlight to Scott and bent down, grabbing the rope and swiftly untying the knots. They pulled back the cloth that was previously held together by the rope, revealing a monstrous wolf head. Stiles and Scott screamed in fear.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles yelled.

"It's a wolf," Amber answered.

"Yeah, I can see that," Stiles threw in a touch of sarcasm. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood?" he asked Scott.

"I told you something was different," Scott said in realization.

"This doesn't make sense," Stiles thought out loud. Amber then received a text from Derek.

—I'm worried about you. Call me when you get home. I'll be at the house.—

"Guys, we gotta get out of here," she told them.

"Yeah, okay, help me cover this up." They quickly began shoving dirt back into the whole, when Stiles stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Scott questioned.

"You see that flower?" Stiles was staring at a flower a few feet away from them. Amber knew exactly what type of flower that was— wolvesbane.

"What about it?" Scott continued asking his friend.

"I think it's wolvesbane," Stiles pondered.

"What's that?" Scott was clueless.

"Uh...haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?" Stiles asked, with an obvious tone.

"No," Scott answered bluntly. Stiles looked over to Amber, hoping she'd seen it.

She looked over at Scott, "Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains..."

"The original, classism werewolf movie?" Stiles raised his voice.

"No! What?!" The two guys were both becoming aggravated with each other.

"You are so unprepared for this," Stiles muttered. He stood up, walking over to the purple flower and pulling out of the ground, revealing a rope attached to the root. Yanking the rope, more and more was pulled out of the ground, eventually revealing that it was in the shape of a spiral.

Amber knew what this was, and she certainly knew that they really shouldn't be disturbing it. These burials were basically sacred; digging it up was practically disgracing the Hale family, who Amber had the greatest respect for.

Amber and Scott stood over the half of the body, which was now in human form.

"Stiles," Scott called.

"Holy..." Stiles jumped back as he saw the human top half of Laura's body.

They refilled the hole with dirt, planning on calling the cops on Derek Hale, leading to his arrest for the murder of the girl who's half of her body was found in the woods. What Scott and Stiles were unaware of, however, was that not only was Derek innocent, but that the Jane Doe was actually Laura Hale, his sister.

Stiles drove the three of them home in his Jeep, dropping off Scott first.

Guilt overflowed Amber's conscience. Her thoughts were racing, coming up with every possible scenario of what could happen to Derek, and what he would do if he found out she helped Scott and Stiles.

"Stiles," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? I'm just a little... shaken up. Because of the body and all?" He could tell that something was wrong. Amber stared off into the distance, her eyes glossed over.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Stiles was concerned for Amber. She looked as she was in a lot of pain, but Stiles didn't know what was the cause of it.

Stiles would never truly understand her until she was ready to open up to him; luckily for him, he already knew that, and was willing to wait.

A/N:

Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted! I've been super busy with work and family stuff, but as soon as I found the time, I worked really hard to get this finished and posted for you! I know that not a lot really happened in this chapter, but there was so much dialogue that it took up a ton of the typical 6 pages that I write! There's definitely some Stamber stuff in the next chapter, which I just started working on today and will be posted ASAP! Please follow and favorite! And please please please review! I love hearing your opinions!

QOTD: How much longer do you think Amber will take to tell Stiles and Scott the truth about her past? ;)

Respond in starting "AOTD:" :)))

Thanks guys! I love all of you,

Izzy xx

P.S. For some reason, my computer is spazzing out and won't let me do any bold, italics, or even any page breaks, so this is my rough draft. I'm so sorry that this doesn't look clean or nice in any way! Thanks for your patience and understanding! I'll fix this as soon as I get my computer fixed!


	5. Lax & Love

**Chapter 5:** _ **Lax & Love**_

Songs:

 _Fallingforyou_ by The 1975

 _Na Na Na_ by My Chemical Romance

* * *

Amber and Stiles had been spending an increasing amount of time together. Still not entirely used to being able to call Amber a friend, seeing her lying in his beside him was a shock when Stiles first woke up.

Then he remembered.

He remembered how happy he was when he was around her. He remembered the joy that her smile brought. He remembered how his heart nearly skipped a beat every time she'd laugh at his bad jokes or snarky sarcasm. He remembered how close they'd really become, and he remembered that they were genuine friends.

And he'd never actually compensated the idea, but right then and there, with Amber's head nuzzled into Stiles's shoulder, he knew that he was utterly and completely in love with her.

* * *

"So I take it they arrested Derek?" Amber asked as Scott and Stiles entered the Jeep. She had been waiting in the car as the two checked out the police activity at the Hale house.

"Yeah," Stiles responded blandly. Silence struck the car, broken by Scott thinking out loud as he flipped through Stiles's werewolf research moments later.

"I just can't find anything about wolvesbane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking," Stiles snapped. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my todo list, right underneath figuring out how the hell in playing this game tonight," Scott looked down into his lap, as if he was sick or had a migraine. Both him and Amber were completely unaware, but Stiles kept the wolvesbane they found the previous night in his backpack, which was in the car with them.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves—" Stiles began to ramble again.

"We get it, Stiles! Just stop it!" Amber yelled.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked innocently.

"Stop saying 'werewolves'!" Scott intervened, "Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Are you okay?"

"No! No! I'm not! I'm far from being okay!" Scott cringed.

"You're gonna have to accept it, Scott, sooner or later," Stiles began to lecture.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Amber raged.

"I can't- I can't breathe!" Scott threw his hand up, denting the top of the Jeep. Amber was stronger than Scott was, due to her experience around wolvesbane. She had a higher tolerance.

"Pull over!" Amber instructed, beginning to figure out what was going on.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles was confused. Scott unzipped Stiles's backpack, pulling out the wolvesbane.

"You kept it?!" Scott screamed.

"What was I supposed to do with it?!"

"Stop the damn car!" Amber yelled over Scott's angry groans, his eyes glowing gold. The car came to a screeching halt, and Stiles immediately jumped out of the car and threw the backpack into the woods.

"Okay, we're good—" Stiles turned back around to find an empty passenger seat. Amber say in the back, head slumped down towards her lap. "Where the hell is Scott?!" he got back into the car, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Her head whipped up, her eyes glowing gold for a tied moment before she snapped back to reality. "Wha- you- what was that?!"

"What was what?" Amber responded nonchalantly.

"Your eyes- they were glowing, like Scott's."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Stiles," She half smirked, half smiled, "Come on, we've got to find Scott."

* * *

They had been driving around for hours searching for Scott. Amber wished she could've just used her heightened senses to track Scott, but she couldn't risk Stiles finding out that she was indeed a werewolf.

It was later discovered that Scott was completely fine, just paying Allison a safe, friendly visit, only to return to the boys locker room for the lacrosse game that night.

"Scott!" Lydia called his fame as she grabbed the front of his jersey and pulled him close to her, "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh, winning isn't everything?" Scott guessed.

Lydia responded with a crude chuckle. "Nobody likes a loser."

Amber say anxiously beside Allison, soon joined by Lydia. She noticed how Stiles's father attended every game, even though he never left the bench, envious of the parental support. Amber's parents were always working, or away on some sort of trip without her.

The game began. Beacon Hill players swooped the ball toward the visitors net, never once passing to Scott. As Jackson made a golden shot, the crowd went wild. Lydia handed a sign for the three girls to hold up, saying "We Luv U Jackson". Knowing that the sign might push Scott over the edge, Amber reluctantly held it up anyway.

Amber got up and walked down the bleachers. Various boys of Beacon Hills High School wolf whistled at her as she went by. This type of objectification was something Amber was accustomed to. When she reached the bench where the lacrosse players sit, she took a seat beside Stiles, "How's he doing?" she asked.

"Whoa," Stiles let out, not even answering the question. He couldn't help but to marvel at how beautiful she looked under the beaming lacrosse field lights.

"What?" she laughed a bit in response.

"Nothing, it's just, even at a freaking lacrosse game you look—"

"Hot? Yeah I think the boys in the bleachers would agree with you," Amber rolled her eyes. She was tired of her body being the only thing people noticed about her.

"Well I was going to say beautiful, but I guess hot works too." The words coming from Stiles' mouth made Amber blush.

"Hey look, guys, it's our dream come true- Amber Wilson a lone with the entire lacrosse team!" Greenberg joked with the other players on the bench. Amber just rolled her eyes and shook it off.

"Why do you let them do that?" Stiles asked her with a concerned tone.

"Do what?" Amber acted ignorant of how the guys at Beacon Hills treated her. It was easier that way.

"Let them treat you like that?"

"Do you want to know something, Stiles?" Amber asked instead end of immediately answering his question. "Besides you and Scott, I've slept with every single guy on the Beacon Hills lacrosse team." She looked down at her hands, whittling her thumbs. "So I guess to answer your question, I let them treat me like that because I deserve it. I'm a slut, so why is it wrong of people to treat me like one?"

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Stiles asked with sincerity in his eyes. "You're the most amazing, incredible, beautiful girl at this school, and no one should ever make you feel like anything less."

Amber stared in amazement at Stiles' heartfelt confession.

"Wilson!" Coach interrupted their moment, "What the hell are you doing on the bench?! This is for _players_ only!"

"Come on, Coach. It's not like Stilinski's _actually_ going to play," Amber remarked. Coach shrugged in agreement as he turned his attention back to the game.

"This can't be good," Stiles said as he watched Scott set for the face off. He was bent over, angrily staring at the ground. Once the ball was in play, Scott was on fire, leaping over other players, dashing to the other team's met with ease and flinging the ball into the net. Stiles jumped to his feet, "YES!" he shouted, pulling Amber into a hug and then continuing to celebrate like a maniac.

Whistle blew, and the other team started with the ball, but as Scott approached one of their players, they tossed the ball directly to him.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked Stiles, confused.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach." Stiles was nervously gnawing on his lacrosse gloves.

"Interesting," Coach observed. Scott then shot again, the ball swiftly going into the net. Coach, Stiles, and Amber, along with the rest of the fans in the Beacon Hills stands, shot up, cheering loudly for Scott McCall.

"YES! YES!" Stiles cheered, jumping up and down.

The whistle sounded again, signaling that the ball was back in play. Once again, Scott carried the ball rapidly across the field. Stiles and Amber could tell that he was shifted; he could hardly contain his aggression.

"No, Scott, no," Stiles mumbled to the field.

Scott stood there in front of the net for a moment, frozen. Amber hoped the pause was calming Scott down, regaining control. He finally took a shot, the ball landing perfectly in the net.

The crowd roared, cheering ferociously for Scott.

"YES! Oh my God!", Stiles yelled, so happy that he grabbed both sides of Amber's face, pulling her in for a celebratory kiss. He didn't even realize what he did until the kiss was over, leaving Amber speechless and confused.

"I- uh- I'm sorry- I wasn't thinking. That was- uh- a mistake," Stiles apologized, nervously stammering.

Amber didn't know what to think of it. She knew that she had feelings for Derek; she thought she might actually be in love with him. But she betrayed him by helping arrest him, even though she knew that he was innocent. Amber knew that Derek would never trust her again, nor would he ever really feel as strongly toward her as she did toward him.

But she never in a million years would guess that she'd be interested in Stiles Stilinski, and yet she found that she had an odd sort of attraction to him.

"Stiles, I..." She searched for the right words, but she couldn't find them.

"I'm gonna go find Scott. I'll talk to you later, K?" Stiles nodded, and Amber went off towards the boys locker room.

She paused as she entered, spotting Scott and Allison making out. Amber hid behind a locker, waiting for the two teen lovers to depart. Stiles entered shortly after her, hiding with Amber after seeing Scott and Allison.

"Stiles, Amber," Allison acknowledged the two on her way out.

"Yeah, hey," Stiles said awkwardly, coming out from behind the lockers, Amber following closely behind.

Scott walked up to them, smiling like an idiot, "I kissed her."

"I saw," Stiles replied.

"She kissed me."

"Yeah, saw that too," Amber marked. "That's pretty good, huh?"

"I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad," Scott announced.

"Yeah. We'll talk later, then. C'mon, Ambs, let's go," Stiles attempted to leave, but Scott grabbed his shoulder, pulling Stiles back.

"What?" he asked.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And...?" Scott yearned for more.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail," Stiles explained.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked with wide eyes.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott's eyes widened even more.

"Derek's sister," Amber said under her breath.

Panicked silence plagued the room.

"Stiles, can I stay at your house again?" Amber asked with big doe eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah," Stiles stammered nervously, his imagination running wild after the kiss they shared earlier, which Amber did not protest.

But Amber wanted to stay over for a reason that was completely non-sexual. She was going to tell Stiles the truth— the _entire_ truth.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy with college and studying and all that jazz but most of the chaos is over now! This chapter is long overdue! Parts of it are a bit cheesy, I know, but I really enjoyed adding the little corny bits haha. Also, I apologize for my terrible lacrosse writing. I know nothing about lacrosse, but I know a lot about hockey so I tried my best! New chapter will hopefully be up within the next week!**

 **xoxo,**

 **izzy :-)**


	6. Telling Truths

**Chapter 6: _Telling Truths_**

Song

 _Don't Deserve You_ by Plumb

* * *

As Stiles shut his bedroom door, Amber immediately began frantically talking.

"I know that we've only been friends for a little bit, but I feel like we've gotten really close, Stiles, and I really, _really_ care about you." A single tear fell down her cheek. Stiles walked closer to her, wiping the tear off her cheek with his thumb. "I just… I don't want to hurt you, Stiles. I've lost almost all the people I've ever truly cared about, and I… I can't lose you, too." Amber took a deep breath, getting lost in her own memories for a brief moment. She remembered Cora and Derek and Laura and how much she loved the Hale family. But even the happiest memories became destroyed by Amber's heartbreak after the fire which killed almost all of them.

"Stiles…" Amber took a seat on his bed, "Do you remember that older guy that I was telling you about?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "What about him? Are you okay? Is he hurting you?"

" _No_! No, I'm fine. It's just... that guy is Derek. Derek Hale."

Stiles's eyes widened immensely. "You're _dating_ Derek Hale?!" he yelled.

"Dated. I _dated_ Derek Hale. I'm pretty sure he hates me now since I, you know, helped you two arrest him and all." He had now taken a seat beside Amber on the bed.

"So, what, you've been lying to us this entire time? You knew that it was his sister? You knew where the other half of the body was all along?" Stiles raised his voice. He was clearly upset, hurt even.

Amber couldn't handle hurting someone she cared about, someone who cared about _her_. She didn't have many of those lately, and it seemed like the list just continued to keep decreasing. "Yeah," she nodded, tears slipping from her eyes once again. "Derek wanted me to keep an eye on Scott, since he was newly turned and all. I was just supposed to make sure he didn't hurt anybody, but then I actually got to know him, and you... and I'm so sorry, Stiles, you don't deserve this. God, I'm such a terrible person."

Stiles was definitely upset that Amber used him to get close to Scott, but he knew that what began as a fake friendship turned into something real and genuine. And Amber was clearly upset that she deceived him and Scott. He gently placed a hand on Amber's back, moving it in small circular motions to calm her down.

"There's more," she sighed through her tears. She couldn't even look at him. Amber stared down at her lap. "Do you remember the night of my party, when I kissed you?"

"How could I forget," Stiles said bluntly.

"I kissed you because… because that's how I maintain control-kissing, hooking up,...sex." Amber looked up at Stiles, seeing if he understood what she was inferring.

"Control, you mean like…" He was speechless as Amber flashed her golden eyes for a brief second.

"You hate me now, don't you. You think I'm a monster and a liar. I get it," Amber stood up, walking towards the door, "Derek hates me, you hate me… I have no one."

Stiles moved to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "That's not true." Her tears soaked his shirt. "You have me." She looked up at him, and he tucked some hair behind her ear. "You'll always have me."

* * *

Amber lied wide awake beside Stiles, who was sleeping soundly, arms wrapped around Amber, holding her tightly against him. He had never slept better than when he was spooning with her.

Unable to fall asleep, Amber slithered out of Stiles's grasp, sneaking down the hall and outside onto the front porch of the Stilinski household. She sat on the the front steps, hugging her knees to keep warm. She was only wearing one of Stiles's shirts and her underwear, and it was about forty degrees outside.

"You cold?" She looked up to find Derek Hale standing in front of her.

Silence overtook her, thinking that the only possible reason he would seek her out was to express his anger. After all, she had ultimately betrayed Derek by assisting in his unjust arrest.

"I couldn't sleep," Amber dodged his question, trying to avoid vulnerability. She couldn't help it, though. Standing up, her gaze meeting his, she remembered how much she cared about Derek, how strong her feelings were. "I missed you," she softly spoke, hooking her arms around the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Derek. I feel so stupid for putting those boys above you. You're the one I care about the most. I shouldn't have helped them get you arrested just so Scott would be friends with me." Amber looked down at her feet for a brief moment before meeting Derek's green eyes once again.

"Ambs, you don't need to apologize. It's okay. All charges were dropped and—"

"I love you," Amber blurted, cutting him off mid-sentence. And she spoke the truth, straight from the heart.

Derek smiled, "Good," his smile grew even wider, "I know it sounds weird, but ever since we were kids, I just…" He then became silent, getting lost in his thoughts.

"You what?" Amber asked eagerly with curiosity.

"I knew that you were going to turn out to be this amazing, strong, beautiful woman. And that's exactly what you turned out to be." The two exchanged furiously wide smiled before sharing a passionate kiss. Derek then pulled away, staring deeply into Amber's eyes. "I love you," he said before connecting their lips once more.

* * *

Amber rushed to school the following morning. She had fallen asleep at Derek's house, after a long while of cuddling and tender kisses. She was surprisingly content with the temporary lack of sex in their relationship. They were taking it slow. Besides Amber's first time, she'd never experienced love in a relation before, and she really did not want to rush things.

Derek had given Amber a ride to school, and seeing as the two were officially an item, she thought she'd have a little fun with showing her new boyfriend off. The car pulled up directly in front of the entrance to the school. As Derek turned off the ignition and got out, he smoothly shuffled over to the passenger side, opening the door for Amber.

As the door shut behind her, she swiftly grappled the back of Derek's head, pushing his lips against hers into a passionate kiss. Well aware that copious students were gawking at the hot and heavy couple, Amber smirked heavily as she pulled away.

"I'll see you later," Amber said goodbye before giving Derek one last kiss. "I love you," she said before turning and heading for the front doors of the school, smiling radiantly. But that soon turned into a pretentious smirk, just as Amber had intended. She strutted in, head high, all eyes on her. _Once again_ , she thought, _I own this school_. There was something different about her, a genuine self confidence that wasn't ever there before. Sure, Amber acted confident and pretended like she had confidence, but she was always lying to herself. However, this time it seemed the fact that she knew that at least one person in the world sincerely loved her, it was a major confidence boost.

She was wearing a black long-sleeve cropped top with a plunging V neckline, exposing plenty of cleavage as well as an amount of her stomach between her top and her extremely tight jeans, which had numerous rips and holes in them. The outfit was paired with her signature black six-inch stilettos. Her lips were coated with matte dark red lipstick, adding a touch of color to the look.

She sped up as she saw Scott slam his fist into a locker. His heart rate was rapid; she knew he was losing control. But the second he rani to Allison, it dropped back to a normal pace.

"Hey," Amber greeted Stiles with a smile. His eyes bulged as they scanned her body.

"Hey- wow- you- you look amazing," he stuttered, in complete awe of her.

"Thanks, Stiles," Amber smiled.

"So what happened to you last night- I woke up and you were just gone." She was about to explain to Stiles what had happened and that her and Derek were back together, but the principal's voice over the loudspeaker interrupted.

"Attention students this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

* * *

After a long period of AP Chemistry, lunch could not have come sooner. Amber enjoyed the rigorous academic classes, but she was a year ahead in science, taking a junior level chemistry class as a sophomore. At times, she wished she was in sophomore chemistry simply so she could socialize with her friends.

She spotted Stiles and Scott sitting alone at a lunch table.

"Besides, why don't you just have Amber help you?" Stiles asked Scott.

"What does Amber have anything to do with it?" Scott was confused. Stiles's eyes widened, realizing he forgot to tell him that Amber was a werewolf as well.

"Shit, Scott, I completely forgot to tell you… last night, Amber came over-"

"I do not want to hear about your fantasies coming true," Scott shook his head.

"No- Scott- that's not what I'm talking about- Amber-"

"What about Amber?" she chimed in, taking a seat beside Stiles.

"Oh- Uh- Nothing," Stiles covered, not knowing if Amber wanted him to tell Scott.

"Look, Stiles, obviously if I told you I expected nothing less than for you to run to Scott and tell him, so go on- tell him," she slightly smirked at Stiles, who was struck with silence.

"Okay… here it goes… Amber is- um- she's- well- she's a werewolf, Scott. Just like you, glowing eyes and all."

"I'm trying to help you, Scott. You deserve to be happy, with Allison. Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Amber smiled at Scott, who was plagued with shock.

"Figure what out?" Lydia sat down beside Scott.

"Just, uh, with homework," Scott covered.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked Scott in a whisper. Scott shrugged, just as confused as Stiles was. Soon they were joined by Allison, and the entire rest of the popular gang.

"Get up," Jackson commanded Greenberg.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" he whined.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny cleverly rebutted. Greenberg stood up, eyes glancing at Amber's cleavage. "Or his best friend's either. Come on, Greenberg." Everyone let out a light laugh.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jackson asked Amber, who was sitting right beside her. Amber felt slightly uncomfortable with Jackson to one side of her and Stiles to the other. Amber remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"She's been busy with her new beau," Lydia smirked.

"New _beau_?" Jackson raised his eyebrows. He could become very protective over Amber. He never minded when she was sleeping around, but when feelings became involved, Jackson always intervened. They were very close, almost as if they were siblings.

"Yeah," Amber nodded, "He's older so none of you know him. But he's a great guy," she smiled giddily. But her smile faded as soon as she looked to Stiles, a blank expression on his face.

"So, um, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack," Danny chimed in, changing the subject, "probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson piped up.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia smartly corrected. Then, realizing she was leading people on to her true intelligence, she added, "Isn't it?" pretending to play dumb.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway," Jackson continued being the inferior jock he was.

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Amber pearled over onto Stiles's phone, her face dangerously close to his, "Check it out," he held his phone out to the center of the table so everyone could see.

A video of Sheriff Stilinski at the scene of the bloody bus played.

" _The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition"_

"I know this guy," Scott informed the group.

"You do?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked sassily, "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Scott and Allison looked at her confusingly. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do," Allison told Scott.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun," Lydia raised her eyebrows at Scott and Allison.

"Hanging out?" Scott asked Allison, unaware that this wasn't intended to be a private evening with just the two of them, "Like the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

Stiles and Amber's eyes both widened. They both knew how nervous Scott was for this date and how badly he liked Allison, so they could hardly bare the thought of Allison turning it into a group hang out. Stiles's hands covered his mouth, covering his shocked expression as Amber's hand forcefully landed on his thigh. She didn't intend to, it was just an instinct; she needed something to grip onto out of distress.

"Yeah, I guess," Allison responded, smiling, "Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson grabbed a plate from his lunch tray, "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

Amber smiled slightly in restraint not to laugh, and Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically.

"How 'bout bowling?! You love to bowl!" Lydia suggested enthusiastically to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, with actual competition," Jackson sassed.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison raised her eyebrows at Jackson. "You can bowl, right?" she asked Scott.

"Sort of," he grumbled.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, leaning over the lunch table.

"Jackson, stop being so rude. Not everything's a competition," Amber lightheartedly snapped.

Everyone except for Lydia expected Jackson to snap night back at Amber, but both of the girls of them knew that Jackson had a soft spot for his best friend.

They were shocked when he let out a small chuckle, "Well not everyone can bowl a 300 like you, Ambs." He then looked sternly back at Scott, "So what is it, McCall? Can you bowl or..?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Amber listened to Scott's skipping heartbeats; he was utterly and completely lying.

The four of them had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I am soooo sorry! I'm terrible! I've just been so busy with exams and new classes I just haven't had the time to finish this chapter! Most of it's been done for weeks, but I just had to wrap it up but I never had the time! I know I suck but I promise (for REAL this time) I will put time aside at least once a week to write :) A LOT happened this chapter! And there's even MORE yet to come! Will Stiles and Amber ever get together? You'll just have to wait and see ;) I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm absolute crap at updating :/ I'll get better I promise!**

 **xx Izzy**

 **P.S. I hope I made up for the lack of updating with this extre long chapter ;)**


End file.
